


Shopping Mall Santa

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Costume Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a job as an elf at the mall.  He thinks the outfit is unflattering, but Castiel disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Mall Santa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for the prompt ‘elf’ at spn_cues.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Green tights were not flattering. They just weren’t. Neither was the pointy green hat that jingled while Dean walked. There was one good thing about wearing the elf costume though; he got to laugh at Sam in the sweltering Santa suit and itchy beard. Sam looked hilarious. Dean had never seen Sam look so huge. It was humbling really and made Dean thankful for his good genes.

The Winchesters needed this job. Sam was off work because it was Christmas break at the community college. Dean was here because Sam needed back up; and Dean could always use more money. The mall apparently paid Santa and his helpers well or neither man would be here. And they had better if Dean was going to deal with whiney, crying children all day.

The manager had come in to give them a pep talk. He told them to look happy and smile, which of course was a no brainer and not particularly easy when Dean was irritated about looking like such a dork. The manager also mentioned that there would be a photographer and his assistant working with them.

Dean and Sam walked out of the break room and towards the Santa display. There was already a long line of chatty children and distracted parents waiting. The photographer was setting up his camera and his assistant stood ready by the cash register.

Sam was waving at the excited little children on the walk up to the chair where he’d spend the day sitting and asking children what they wanted for Christmas. Dean would spend the day standing around and trying to keep the peace. So in essence he was more like a body guard than an elf, not that he was going to complain about that fact.

*****

Dean spent the morning opening a velvet rope to allow children to sit on Sam’s lap. Mostly he got hit on by single moms who apparently found his green tights a turn on or something; must have been how tight they cling to his ass.

The photographer was uptight. He was wearing a very ugly Christmas sweater. He grinded his teeth together so hard Dean worried that there wouldn’t be any left after the day is over. His assistant was wearing an even uglier sweater. He was good with the children and parents; he even solved a few conflicts, but he was much too loud for Dean’s taste.

*****

They were allowed an hour for lunch. Sam and Dean were seated at a tiny table with their sack lunches, chatting when the photographer and assistant strode through the door.

“Mind if we join you?” The assistant asked and sat down without waiting for an answer. He took the seat next to Sam and started a conversation about the benefits of chocolate and Sam’s lack of sugar in his lunch.

The photographer sat quietly next to Dean and began eating his lunch. He didn’t say anything the entire time he was there.

Dean excused himself to use the bathroom. He made it through the entire process without a hitch until he went to throw out the paper towel he used to dry his hands. There was a very solid human body blocking Dean’s path to the garbage can.

“You are very distracting.” The photographer looked tense and Dean felt his tights tighten at the sound of his deep, gravelly voice. He stalked toward Dean causing him to back into the wall. He was close enough that Dean could feel his warm breath on his cheek and his body heat through the thin clothing.

Photographer man pressed his body against Dean’s. It was a little odd to be pressed against a hot man in the men’s room, but Dean wanted to see where this was going. “Not to complain or anything, but do you wanna tell me your name before we continue this?”  
The guy’s look softened at Dean’s words. “My name is Castiel.”

“Seriously?” Dean knew some people had weird names, but seriously? Castiel?

“I don’t think you are in any position to make fun of me while in that outfit.” The man had a point. People wearing goofy elf suits should not point fingers.

“I’m Dean.” Castiel smiled; his hands wandered down to the edge of elf shirt. He ran his hands over the hard muscle that lined Dean’s abdomen and Dean shivered in response.

“I didn’t like those women looking at you,” he said sucking a mark into Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s hips bucked forward at the tone in his voice.

“Getting possessive already?” Dean chuckled.

“It seems you like a possessive lover.” The guy had talked to Dean for less than ten minutes and already knew how to push his buttons.

Dean let his head fall back against the wall and moaned loudly. Castiel continued his attention to Dean’s neck while slipping a hand in the waistband of his tights. The tights were pulled down to reveal his aching member and Castiel’s hand on him was extremely welcome. Dean’s hands were fisted in the cotton of Castiel’s sweater. The belt was first to go, followed by the button and zipper.

Castiel felt warm and heavy in his hand. He felt perfect. Castiel groaned and rested his forehead against Dean’s collarbone. He was breathing heavily and stroking Dean at the pace Dean set. It was wonderful; all hot and sweaty. Castiel smelled musky and was very loud in the throes of passion. And apparently liked to bite.

A particularly sharp bite caused Dean to come undone. Dean was sticky and relaxed when Castiel followed him over the edge. He keened loudly and collapsed boneless against Dean’s body.

Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek and rubed a hand down Castiel’s back in a calming manner. It was surprisingly intimate for two dudes who met not five hours ago.

“We should clean up,” Dean whispered as he nuzzled the side of Castiel’s neck. “The kids are probably missing Santa and his helper.” The photographer sighed and removed himself from Dean’s embrace. He handed some paper towels to Dean and they cleaned and redressed in silence.

Before Castiel could open the door, he found himself pressed against it. Dean’s lips were attached to his in a smoldering kiss. He slumped against the door hoping that Dean would keep him standing. He did. The lips were removed and Castiel made a noise to voice his disappointment. He got a chuckle in return. “I think we should have a repeat performance,” Dean announced. “This time without clothes.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel smirked at the crestfallen look on Dean’s face. “I kind of like you in this costume,” he said while tugging on the hem of Dean’s shirt. Dean laughed loudly at the remark and led the way out of the bathroom.

The sight that greeted them in the break room was interesting. Castiel’s assistant was sucking face with Sam.

“Looks like you’re not the only one with a thing for costumes.” Castiel threw a disapproving look Dean’s way.

“Hey,” Dean shouted and the kissing couple jumped apart. “There’s no mistletoe in here.”

“Apparently that didn’t stop you two,” Sam remarked. Dean’s jaw dropped and Castiel flushed a bright red. They hadn’t been that loud, had they?

The other pair left the room laughing noisily.

Dean leaned to whisper in Castiel’s ear, “If you come back to my place later we can be as loud as we like.” Castiel shivered at the implication.

They made plans to go out after the job was done. Dean exited the break room first and Castiel watched in fascination at the movement of

Dean’s legs and ass in the tight pants. The look Castiel was giving Dean said he should reconsider what he said earlier about green tights being unflattering.


End file.
